Sunkissed and Starstruck
by WisteriaClove
Summary: He's serious, strong and aggressive while she's bubbly, creative and frankly, a little unwell. She is everything he's not. But what's that old saying from 97 years ago, before the nuclear war on earth...I think it went something like opposites DO attract - Bellamy/OC
1. Chapter 1

THE 100

"_When in danger or in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout._"  
\- **Herman Wouk**

_I can do this._

_No…I can't._

_But I will._

_Maybe I shouldn't._

_This is a __**really**__ bad idea._

_But I should do it! _

_And I will…in just a second._

_Maybe a minute. _

_Maybe in half-an-_

"Hey! You there!"

The girl glanced up like a fawn caught suddenly in the headlights of a car. Bellamy observed the figure of what he thought was a girl, but couldn't be too sure, for their body was obscured in the darkest spot of the crash cabin.

"Uh…me?" a female voice squeaked out from the mysterious figure.

"Yes you. Come here" he ordered briskly, stretching his shoulders back before resting his hands dominantly on his hips.

There was a moment of silence before the shadow figure squeaked back. "No thanks".

Bellamy's eyes widened then narrowed in the space of a split second. _What did she say?_

"I wasn't asking you a question girl. I was giving you an order"

There was another silence.

"I know. I am choosing to politely decline your order. Thank you"

Bellamy was growing more agitated by the second. _Who did this girl think she was?!_

"You will come to me right now or I will come over there and pull you out here myself!"

_Okay…okay…stay calm…I just need to stay cal- OH MY LORD! I can't go out there! I only wanted to stick my hand out before! I didn't actually want to walk out there! Oh gosh! What will happen to me if I actually go out there! But if I don't …he's going to pull me out there anyway….maybe I should do it…I wouldn't want anyone to catch on to my cond-_

"You have three seconds!"

She didn't really have much time to decide, and even if she had an hour she only really had once choice.

Bellamy watched as a pale hand was the first limb to appear. It was followed by a slender arm as she stretched out hesitantly into the sunlight. It took a couple of moments before the girl finally appeared.

Bellamy's brows shot up in surprise before quickly furrowing again. She had skin like he had never seen before, as white and pure as freshly fallen winter snow, while her brown eyes were flecked with gold and her hair a chocolate waterfall that stretched down her back all the way to her hips.

He watched with intrigue as she stumbled over to him. Pausing a quarter of the way, examined herself then began walking a bit faster. When she was halfway she stopped again. This time a large grin breaking out on her face. She couldn't hide the glee she felt and proceeded to skip the rest of the way.

She stopped a couple of feet away with flushed cheeks and a grin that made Bellamy almost want to smile. _Almost_.

"Isn't it a beautiful day!" she cried looking up at the sky and spinning around, letting her face bask in the warm rays of the sun.

Bellamy actually didn't know what to do now that he had her here. He planned on scolding her and instilling the fear of god but looking at her carefree face he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't break something that happy.

"What is your name?" he finally asked, his voice gravelly and serious as usual.

"Oh! Sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Prisoner Two! It's nice to meet you!" she laughed gaily grabbing his hand and giving it an enthusiastic shake. Bellamy caught off guard, looking down at their entwined hands and couldn't believe the difference between his rough tan skin and her snow white complexion. She didn't look like she had worked a day in her life. He pulled his hand away from hers and let it rest by his side, trying not to notice the slight tingling sensation he felt where she had touched him.

She seemed unaffected, to distracted herself by the unfamiliar feeling of such an intense warmth on her skin. The excitement was making her lightheaded!

"You don't have to identify with that anymore. Down here weren't not prisoners, we're free."

She blinked at him, while her cheeks flushed read as if not sure how to say what she was thinking.

"I know that it's just…"

"What?" She shifted her gaze from him to her feet, and back again.

"Well…Prisoner Two _is_ actually my name. I've never been called anything but it."

"I…" Bellamy really didn't want to complete this sentence but he had to "I don't understand"

"I was apparently sentenced to life in prison when I was two months old. Hence why Prisoner TWO. My father apparently was some sort of scientist, he supposedly used me in one of his experiments and after they floated him I was charged with aiding and abetting a criminal."

"But that's-"

"Ridiculous?! I know. But whatever, the deeds been done! I'm just so excited to be down here! Aren't you?!" she beamed trying to change the subject onto something lighter. "I mean I never really understood what green really was until now!"

She knew she was gushing but she couldn't help it. She was in the light! In the heat…getting a little too hot under the collar frankly. She could feel her cheeks burning redder and redder by the second, beads of sweat forming at her temples.

"I can't believe we actually have a fresh start. A new life, new freedoms…" he thin brows furrowed as she thought, Bellamy couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like watching an excited squirrel who had just found a hole full of nuts, you didn't want to interfere you just wanted to watch them be happy because somewhere deep down seeing something that genuine and content made you happy too.

"In fact!" She proclaimed wiping the sweat off her forehead. "No more Prisoner Two. One of the caretakers had a nickname for me when I was a kid. She called me 'T' for two. So that's what you can call me now." She turned away from the forest where she had been walking, to face him.

At this point her skin had lost its purity and was begin to light up like a fire truck. her glossy hair becoming greasy at her hairline as sweat seeped from her and Bellamy lastly noted the energy draining from her once-lively eyes.

"Boy is it hot out here or is it just me?"

Was the last thing T said before, to Bellamy's deep alarm, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the ground.

-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0

**HELLO ALL! Thanks for taking the time out of your days to read this, and I am assuming you have read it otherwise why would you be down here reading this bit! **

**Basic storyline so far is there is a girl called T who was locked up when she was two months old and this has something to do with what her crazy scientist father did…but you'll find out exactly what in the coming chapter. But whatever he has done has made T special. She now is disadvantaged in some areas such as I'm sure you've picked up she is VERY sun sensitive…but along with these disadvantages is some special powers (you might say) which will come out, also, in the coming chapters.**

**Just if she's acting weird or awkward just think that this girl has had really no type of socialisation like ever, except for teachers and caretakers she has had as a child, though she has done a lot of reading. But she's going to be quite awkward from her many years of being sheltered and confined away from others. **

**This is Bellamy/OC because Bellamy is just a whole lot of sexy!**

**Shout out to **_**RedRoses224**_** because I love her story to bits! It's the greatest thing out! So read it! Cause its awesome! **

**Okay thank you! So if you made it this far there is only one more thing I can ask from you!**

**Please review/favourite/follow this story if you enjoy it – and if you did or didn't tell me so I can make it better for all!**

**Thanks lovelies!**

**MWAH MWAH XX**

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke! I need your help!" Bellamy shouted rushing onto the upper deck of the crash cabinet where Clarke, Finn and Monty were hovering over a moaning Jasper. He had T unconscious in his arms, her skin glowing red and her face crumpled with agony.

"I'm a little busy Bellamy!" she replied not even looking up – too focused on the infection burrowing its way into Jaspers chest.

"He's survived this long I think he can wait a little longer! This girl, on the other hand, just randomly collapsed, so if you wouldn't mind bumping her up in your little triage system-"

"Fine, Bellamy! Put her down here!" Bellamy grunted as way of appreciation before lowering T down into one of the make-shift cots. After making sure Jasper was as comfortable as he could possibly be, she crawled over to inspect the glowing red girl.

"You know princess, if you're going to be the town doctor you can't play favourites"

Clarke grit her teeth tempted to slap the smug smirk right off Bellamy's face but refused to let herself becoming as petty as he. Instead she ignore him "Does she have a name?" she asked no one in particular as she gently lifted the girls arm, inspecting it intently.

"Pris-" Bellamy stopped himself short. "T, her name is T."

There were several moments of silence as they let Clarke work her magic. Bellamy hovered anxiously not even sure why he cared so much. Not even _so much _but rather why he cared. Full stop. He put it down to what Clarke had told him earlier: that down here every life mattered. And that included T's.

"Well although I've never seen it personally before, I've read about this. I need lots of wet towels and some water." Bellamy immediately offered the bottle he carried around his waist, while Finn rushed off to get the wet rags.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's obviously spent too much time in the sun and gotten burnt, not to mention massively dehydrated"

"She was only in the sun for a few minutes"

"Please," Clarke snorted "this doesn't just happen after a few minutes." She finally looked up at him, glaring into his serious brown orbs. "You can leave now, to your hunting trip or wherever it was you were going. We can take it from here."

Bellamy's lips twisted into a snarl but decided T would get better attention if he wasn't standing there making them all self-conscious.

"Fine. But enough with the attitude. You'll be grateful to have those who aren't included in this little family you've made for yourself here when they are able to bring your _family_ food to eat and shelters to sleep under. You, Clarke, are not the only one with valuable skills in this colony, and the sooner you get off your high-I-know-everything-better-than-everyone-horse the better our chances of survival will be"

And with that Bellamy stormed out leaving a gaping Clarke to tend to two of what she imagined would be, as time passed, a very long list of patients.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

A couple of hours had passed and T was beginning to look a lot like herself again. Her skin had for the most part turned back to that pure porcelain colour, though her cheeks remained a little pink. But now it was no more than a healthy flush.

As soon as she had awoken and realised where she and what had happened, she in her embarrassment crawled over to the darkest corner of the upper story she could find.

_I can't believe I collapsed. Nooo I couldn't have a pretty faint like those girls I read about in the books, I had to crumple to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Very, very awkward potatoes. Whom were apparently as red as tomatoes. I collapsed to the ground like a sack of very, very, VERY awkward tomatoes… not to mention in front of the intimidating and fearless Bellamy. Why-why-why-why-why-why-_

"Wells!" Clarke called out to the boy sitting in the adjacent corner from T, knocking the girl from her train of thought.

"Yeah?" he called back, limping slightly as he shuffled over to her, peering down to what she was gesturing too.

"The grounders made some kind of poultice which has kept him alive for this long, were going to need to make more of it though if he's going to survive through the night – do you know what this red stuff is?"

"Yeah" wells nodded "Its seaweed, usually found in shallow waters – I know just the place"

T, while they were conversing, had crawled over to Jasper to inspect his wound. The seaweed was good - it was helping heal the wound but if they didn't find something to ease his pain his heart was going to give way from exertion. She thought it necessary that she voice these opinions as Clarke didn't seem to have noticed.

"Guys, he's going to need something to temper the-"

"Not now, T" Clarke interrupted "Can't you see were talking about life and death here!"

T, nervously glancing down at her feet, a bit shy after being refuted once, but determined not to let that stop her from helping Jasper. "No! Of course I can see that! It's just that there's this root that I've read about that acts as an anaesthetic but I can't go get it because I'm still not feeling to good" she took a deep breath before continuing, but I could draw you a picture of-"

"Wait guys! Do you even know what it looks like? Or where to find it cause I do" Wells called after Clarke and Finn who had already gotten to the threshold of the door. Clarke gave Wells a look signalling that obviously read _fine you can come, but I'm NOT happy about it! _Then they all turned to leave.

_Far out! There still not listening! AM I INVISIBLE! I mean I know I'm pale, but I didn't think I was translucent! _

"Guys! Jasper will di-"

_**SLAM!**_

_Well that was rude. _

T didn't know why they wouldn't listen to her but knew she couldn't waste time stewing about it. And as much as she didn't want to go outside again, fearful of what might happen if she was out there for too long, she knew she was the only one that could help Jasper.

"Monty! Where is the cabins parachute?"

Monty didn't even respond, he just looked solemnly ahead obviously lost in his own world.

"Oh really now!" she huffed stalking off on wobbly feet, but eventually found the navy parachute material. She wrapped it around herself making a kind of hooded-anorak so not one bit of her skin was showing.

_Hardly Prada, but it should do me!_

Internally chuffed at her little historical pop-culture reference, she mindlessly turned to head out the door but stopped short.

_Oooo! I almost forgot! _

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

Bellamy alongside Atom and a few others prowled through the dense and unfamiliar jungle life, treading lightly and swiftly as the searched for prey big enough to feed a colony of 98.

First there was the sound of a twig snapping in two, and then came rumbling from the bushes to their right. Without a moment's hesitation Bellamy arched his right hand in the air and through his tomahawk towards what he assumed was prey. Suddenly a figure, dressed in what appeared to be a tent waddled out of the shrubbery ducking to check a small patch of roots on the forest floor, just as Bellamy's axe flew right at where their face had been, instead splitting a gaping wound in the tree behind them.

"What on earth…" Atom mumbled as all the would-be-hunters watched the harmless figure prattled around in vague amusement.

The figure jumped at seeing the axe behind them, but then completely forgot the notion of danger when they saw a liquid begin to trickle down the tree.

"Now don't tell me this is sap! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!" the figured mumbled excitedly to themselves. Opening their cloak slightly to reveal a belt of small bottles. A slender hand picked one out and held it up to the tree watching with pure adoration as the sticky liquid trickled into the bottle.

Bellamy had been moving closer and closer as the misguided individual puttered around completely unaware of their surroundings. As he did the individuals mad mutterings became louder.

"Oh you wonderful, magnificent tree! Look at all this sap! I wonder if your tree friends would be as generous as yourself?!"

Bellamy was now sure, after hearing that voice, of who it was. Grabbing the tip of the hood, he yanked it down, revealing a startled T, who had obviously thought she was alone – the cloak not giving her much in the way of peripherals.

"T!" he growled menacingly, suddenly aware when seeing his tomahawk right next to her pale face how close he had come to decapitating her "What the hell do you think you're doing out here?! I could have killed you!"

"Oh…you know. Collecting sap..."

"You should be resting after what happened this morning"

"No! I'm fine honestly! What happened- it was nothing! Look! I even think I got a bit of a tan!" she gushed excitedly rolling up her sleeve to reveal her pale white arm that, if anything, looking paler than it did that morning – if that were even possible.

Bellamy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a ferocious roar that echoed through the jungle causing the birds that were nestled in the treetops above to screech and squawk. The group of hunters stilled, acting together as if all their minds were in sync, their muscles tensed, hands hovered over their weapons and their ears pricked, searching for the location of the beast.

T, on the other had was not so in sync.

"Oooo! Did you guys hear that! Sounds like a Panthera pardus, A.K.A. a Black Panther! I hear that they are- oh look! I spy with my little eye some pleurotus ostreatus!" T chanted running off in the direction of the fungi, unfortunately, with her hood lowered she was once again easy prey for the sun. First came the light headedness which was quickly followed by several seconds of dizziness…plenty of time for T to slip on a patch of moss and go crashing to the ground…for the second time that day – though this time she was still fully conscious and able to experience her embarrassment first hand.

And she would have felt embarrassed too…had she not fallen face first in a patch of Gamba root – exactly what she had been looking to get for Jasper.

Just as she had dug out another container from her trusty belt which she had made with a seatbelt from the cabin, a muscular arm snaked around her little waist, effortlessly lifting her from the ground and pulling her back into the safe confines of a solid, warm chest.

Her head lolled back onto a broad shoulder as she tried to meet the gaze of her capturer. Bellamy's dark eyes were already waiting for her as she met them with her golden ones, a large frown etched on his chiselled face.

"Don't go running off" he said in such a low voice it was almost a whisper "It's not safe out here" her whole body shivered as his warm breathe caressed the tip of her ear as he spoke, making all the little hairs on her body stand to attention. Only now was she realising that she had never been within such a close proximity of a male before. At least not a male that was as masculine and well…male as Bellamy was. Now she couldn't notice anything but how her back was pressed hard but not uncomfortably against his muscular chest and his solid arm was wrapped tightly around her...she didn't know why but there was a sudden tornado aflutter in her stomach and it made her feel queasy and anxious but for some strange reason, completely unknown to her…

…she kinda liked it.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

**Heyyyy yal! Here is chapter two! **

**I am so pleased with the support already received for this story! Shout out to **_**Angi Marie, Arwin Fred, Chacia, LivelaughloveandstayYOU, RedRoses224, Ashtree15, Asianarchy, dog88 and PANDAFiiED –for either favouriting, following (or both)! **_

_**And special shoutout to RedRoses224, LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU and Zaidie for leaving me very inspiring and sweet reviews! **_

_**Especially Zaidie – cause her review was exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this! **_

_**Okay – I hope this chapter lives up/Exceeds expectations just because I think its better than the first one…not that the first one was overly good or anything…but ya get me! **_

_**And if any of you a wondering why I decided to depict Monty, Wells and Clarke as I did its just because I feel that they feel like they are superior to the rest of the people there and insignificant people like T, who is not part of that little group they've made would be inconsequential to them. I'd love to hear your opinions on how you perceive the characters?! **_

_**ALSO! I hope none of the characters are too OOC and that you can imagine them all saying what I've got them to say and etc..**_

_**And Lastly, T is not crazy, she's just bubbly, excited and after being looked up basically in solitary confinement all her life with the exception of a few caretakers and a tutor whom taught her to read, its not unusual for her to be mumbling to herself or having a full-fledged conversation with herself **_

_**I haven't been locked in solitary and even I converse with myself once in a while (it's the only way to get an expert opinion hahaha) **_

_**ANYWAY – thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and that I hear from you soon! :D**_

_**MWAH MWAH XX**_

_**Wisteria Clove **_


	3. Chapter 3

"So what is that you're wearing again?" Atom asked T sceptically as he flanked one side of the group, on the lookout for enemies coming at them from the rear.

"It's the parachute we landed with, I made it into a cloak. You like it?" T asked, shooting a weak smile over her shoulder as she was really beginning to feel the pressure from being out so long.

Her hands were trembling, her head felt like it was being drilled into from three different locations and the whole left side of her body felt numb and weak.

_I was just supposed to get the Gamba root and go…now I'm stuck out here…well…at least I've got six months worth of the stuff – that saves me from making any more death-dyfing trips out here! _

_Huff…Huff…Huff…_

_But I've already slowed them down enough. I got to keep putting one foot in front of the other. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them because of me. _

Bellamy glanced back over his shoulder, pretending to be checking out their surroundings but really wanting to catch a glimpse of T. She had gradually been growing more and more silent the more they trekked.

He could tell she was getting tired.

It frustrated him.

The whole situation, he found it infuriating.

She was slow.

She was clumsy.

…and he was worried about how much longer she could last.

The energy she was overflowing with that morning was being drained from her like a tap on a well. She obviously couldn't handle being out here…

Bellamy in a seconds rage threw his hunting knife at a tree in the distance.

_Goddam! She knew she couldn't handle being out here! So why the hell did she come!_

"You" Bellamy growled, turning around suddenly and blocking T's path. "Are never coming out here again! We haven't caught anything all day because of your interference in our plans!"

T looked startled, her eyes widened fractionally before her head dropped in shame.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, too tired to fight or argue – not that she would have anyway – she wasn't like that. She just wanted to make everyone happy, but all she did it seemed was piss everyone off.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough" Bellamy snapped back, looking around for his knife which he was sure hit the tree in front of him. He was further aggravated when he found in lying on the floor, the tree without a scratch.

_What the hell! I never miss._

T, through droopy eyes, watched Bellamy's forehead wrinkle in a mix of confusion and frustration, his cheeks even glowing in slight embarrassment as he bent to pick up his knife.

Even T knew that Bellamy didn't miss.

Just with that information alone she felt the strength to surge forward, pushing past Bellamy to closer inspect the tree. She looked it up and down, searching for something, anything that might give her answers.

_No moss..._

_Tall tree…old tree…no moss…_

T looked around her, at all the other trees. Each one looked the same.

_Tall trees…old trees…still no moss…._

"T," Bellamy started "what do you think yo-"

"Hush. Shh. Please. Sorry. Thinking. Just wait. Please. Sorry" T rambled, her eyes not moving off the collection of trees in front of her.

_These trees are old. Yet at the bottom they shimmer. Why do they shimmer? Why no moss?_

_Something isn't right._

Bellamy watched as the gears turned in T's head. If anyone else had told him too basically, shut up, he would have had them shoved up against a tree and a knife at their throat. Those people needed to learn who was in charge, it was what was good for them and for the successful running of society. They needed a fearsome leader and strict guidance. That was his role.

T on the other hand, was extremely eccentric and a free spirit. Bellamy believed that chaining her down with threats and violence would make her natural intelligence recoil into nothingness. That was not something he could afford to do. Just from one look in those bright golden orbs as they scanned the tree in front of them, there was no doubt to the hidden intelligence within them.

T reached her hand out to the tree, running a finger down the lower trunk.

_Hmm….smooth…not a bump or indent on the whole thing…why?_

The whole group watched in silence as she bawled her hand into a fist and gave the trunk a tentative knock.

She saw no difference, she knocked a little harder. This time wincing as her knuckles collided with the shimmering tree bark.

_Oh my gosh! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! Ooooooo okay keep calm! I mean sh- that stuff is harder than the steel used on the Ark!_

T took a deep breath trying to make sense of the hundred and one thoughts flying threw her open mind.

_No moss…slick, hard surface…why wou- what is this!_

_T watched with glazed eyes as the shimmering coat of mucus coloured steel rise several inches above the tree. She didn't know what it was yet but she saw that as a sign she needed to think faster._

_No moss…slick, hard surface…evolution….protection….radiation….toxins….why would it rise?! Unless…_

"Oh my gosh! Oh gosh gosh!" T screeched stumbling back from the tree, as the shimmering steel rose another couple inches on the tree. Her back met Bellamy's chest as he moved forward to meet her.

"What? What is it?"

She spun around to look at him.

_They're going to think I'm crazy!_

_What if I'm not right and Bellamy just gets angry with me again?_

_Oh shush! _

_It's better to get yelled for being wrong than do nothing and have no one to yell at you if you were right…cause they'd all be DEAD! _

"Everyone needs to climb the trees now!" she proclaimed as she widely pointed to all the trees around them.

"But why?" Atom asked, not even flinching as T ran over to one with the lowest branch that she could grasp on to.

"No time!" She cried looking over her shoulder, glad to see that while Atom was standing there, the urgency in her voice had prompted the others to follow her. Some already swinging from branch to branch to get higher. "Just don't stop until you're above the moss!" 

T jumped and reached for a branch above her head and although the adrenaline was pumping she had pretty much reached her limit. She had been out in the sun much too long. The world spun as she looked up in search for climbable branches.

She wouldn't make it. She knew that. She couldn't even see properly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bellamy growled appearing right behind her.

"Me! What abou- no! Bellamy you need to get in the tree! It's not safe down here!"

"Then why are you still standing here?" he argued, his voice gruff and accusing.

"Because…Because I ah-" her head drooped in shame for the second time in ten minutes. "I'm too weak. I can't make it. You were right…I never should have come out here. I'm sorry for ruining your trip." She bent her neck to meet his eye, her expression bright in an attempt to alleviate the seriousness of what was about to happen to her "But you can! Please go! Oh and take the gamba root! Jasper needs it to- ahh!"

"Stop talking. I need to concentrate" Bellamy snapped as he grabbed T around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his neck and silently prompting her to do the same with her legs – around his middle.

Bellamy was a lot stronger, not to mention taller than T and was able to use momentum to swing them both up onto the branch she was trying to climb earlier. He then searched out the next branch and move them up in a similar fashion. When they were two stories off the ground the earth began to bubble. The dirt turned mushy as if it had just rained, and before anyone knew it this bubbling yellow liquid was rising above the earth. Slight gas was rising above it – it smelled putrid and was definitely toxic.

Its rise was by no means slow. The liquid bubbled and gurgled threateningly, ready to absorb anyone who dares to fall in it into nothingness.

Looking at this made T tighten her legs around Bellamy's waist, her body trembling against his. She buried her face into his shoulder not wanting to look down at what could be her end.

"Bellamy you should get up higher. Seriously if you just leave me here I'll be fiiiinnnnneee! I mean, it doesn't even look _that_ bad."

"I thought I told you to shut up" Bellamy growled, his heart beating a mile a minute as he searched for the best way to get them up higher.

The yellow river was only a metre beneath them now. It was hungry and they had been chosen to be satayed and fried.

Bellamy was frantically looking around and so was T, even with her hazy vision.

"Bellamy there!" he snapped his head to wear she was pointing and let out a roar of frustration. The branch was too high up, he'd never be able to reach!

"We'd never make that!"

He felt T adjust himself on his back until her mouth was centred right next to his ear.

"Trust me" she whispered.

Bellamy didn't know if it's because they were running out of options, time, or maybe he really did trust her.

But before anyone really could comprehend what he was doing,

He jumped.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

_**HELLO my lovelies!**_

_**I am so utterly overwhelmed with the support received from you guys for this story and so I hope that this chapter is up to par and that you enjoy it. **_

_**I've been reading a lot of the other fanfics and they are just so amazing! Like truly truly awesome! But I feel like they are also just the episodes, like word for word what I watched on TV which isn't bad or anything I'm just hoping to do something different! **_

_**And so with that, I would love to hear your opinion on this story! How fast paced or otherwise not-so face paced you would like it and yeah…**_

_**Thank you all for taking your time to read this and now here comes the list of my favourite people in the world my follower/favourites and my beautiful reviewers! **_

_**AmeG, Angi marie, Aristanae1864, Arwin Fred, BQueen, Chachia, FizzWizz2011, Kenny94, LMAmason, Lee Mayfair, Literati411, LivelaughLoveAndStayYOU, Mikki6468, RainbowShelby, Redroses244, Ryn of Magic, SheBangBang, Stiles Lover, Trance20666, ashtree15, asianarchy, dancelikenobodyswatching28, dog88, littlepetrova, liza9090, nightsinshadow, pixieVAMP393, xXMoonlitSorrowsXx, AstroStarr, JollyLoser, KillerJill04, PANDAFiied, realawsome, Lusciiousx3hsm, and finally Zadie! **_

_**^ this chapter dedicated to you all…so hopefully you like it!**_

_**Many loves and Happy Reading!**_

_**MWAH! MWAH!**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	4. Chapter 4

"…and that's why w-when scared a human's strength can reach full potential! While in all other cir-cir-cirumstances a human's strength in its dormant state is at b-best running at sixty five p-per cent" T was still shaking, her heart rattling around in her ribcage like a hummingbird hell-bent on freedom.

Bellamy was beside her. One hand rubbing her back gently, while the other was put to work securing them both to the branch that had become their saving grace.

"Hmm…" he grunted in acknowledgement. That was the seventeenth 'interesting fact' she had shared with him in the space of four minutes.

He didn't dare interrupt her though. Clearly this was how she calmed herself.

"A-also did you know, Bellamy, that b-babies from as early as six months can…" T continued on, rattling off whatever fact popped into her head, while Bellamy waited for that inevitable pause in her speech where she would wait for him to offer a sign that he was indeed, not just listening, but still beside her.

Although he would rather figure out a way to get T and himself far away from the poison stream that bubbled below them, he owed her this time to collect herself.

After all…she had just saved them both.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

_It was like she was flying…_

…_until she wasn't. _

"_oof" T grunted as the tree branch she had been aiming for slammed into her chest. Her pale, slender arms clawing frantically at the bark of the tree, digging her nails into anything and everything available to her as her body was pulled down with Bellamy's weight._

_Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, making them useless to her as she searched desperately for something to grip. _

_Only when she found that did she dare glance down at Bellamy. _

_His eyes were firmly welded shut. _

_His whole body tense with anticipation._

_He no doubt believed he was about to die. _

_Not if she could help it though. With great difficulty she nudged him in the side. Although she held her grip, she wasn't going to be able to hold them for long. Bellamy was just as heavy as he looked. Six-foot-two of solid muscle. _

'You just HAD to have that second helping of boar before we left didn't you, Bellamy!_' she grumbled inwardly trying, to no avail, to lift herself up onto her elbows. The bark was painfully grazing her chest as their combined weight, under gravity, slowly anchored them down. _

_T wanted to cry out at the pain, and let her face crumple, as the bark nipped and tore at the top layer of her skin- bring blood to the surface._

_But she couldn't. Bellamy had managed to open his eyes and he was looking at her. _

_The struggle between worry for her and panic for him battling in his dark eyes. _

'Com'on T!'_ she said to herself '_He needs you to be strong!'

_She had convinced herself. She was determined. _

_She was strong. _

_So despite their predicament she still managed to summon a goofy, unsure grin to her lips "H-hows it h-hanging down there, b-bud?" _

"_T! Can you pull us up?!" he said stonily, ignoring her jab at humour. His doubtful tone conveyed he already knew the answer. _

"_N-no…I'm sorry Bellamy! But I can h-hold on until you find a way to get u-up" T nodded her head assertively at him despite the obvious strain on her body cracking through her voice. "Can I get you anything while you're down there?" she joked trying to distract herself with small quips. "Coffee? Tea? Maybe a new pair of boots?" _

_Bellamy glanced down at his shoes and saw that the fumes from the risen tide were eating away at the steel-caps of his boots. _

_He swore loudly. _

"_I'm going to have to climb up you. The only way I can do that is if you let go of me."_

"_Oh n-no" T stuttered, fatigue was definitely getting to her, she was sure you could probably roast an egg on her cheeks they were so hot! _B-but what if when I let go he just…falls …_ she shook her head sharply, dashing the thought, she didn't even want to think about that. "M-maybe I should just hold on till this stuff goes down. I-I m-mean, I can hold us! Y-you may not have noticed but I've been h-helping to lift some logs around c-camp and I really think i-it's starting to pay o-"_

"_T! You're not going to drop me, okay" he reassured her, as if he had no trouble reading every thought as it dashed haphazardly throughout the endless caverns of her mind. _

"_No! B-but what if-"_

"_EVERYTHING is going to be fine" she notices he even tries a smile of some sort to accompany his words, but the tenseness of his face wins residency and the smile disappears quickly. "This is the only way we're going to make it!"_

_She nods meekly, her heart was beating a million miles a minute but she knew deep down, this was plan A through Z. _

_Their only option. _

_Well that… or death. _

_But the determined mask cloaking Bellamy's strong features told her that wasn't an option either. They were going to do this. He was going to make sure they survived. _

_His large hands gripped her calves as he readied for them to loosen around him. "On three you let go, okay! _

_She nodded, licking her lips which had suddenly become all too dry. _

"_One"_

_She couldn't really let him go could she?! She felt any courage drain from her. _What if he fell! Into that-that STUFF! Oh my goodness! He'd be lost forever! I can't I've got to tell him this is a bad idea! We've got to figure out another wa-

"_Two"_

_His dark brown orbs meet her own speckled ones and suddenly she had faith again. She would let him go. Let the fear go. _

_So they both could live. _

"_Three!" _

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

"..and I can't believe we actually made it! I heard that sports weren't allowed to be played on the Arc because it takes up too much air unnecessarily but I read about this sport, right, called 'Long jump' and I think you'd be really good at it! Basically, from what I can recall, it's pretty much what it sounds like! People jump as far as they are able and the one who jumps the furthest wins! Like, there are some other rules but-"

"T" Bellamy says in as soft a voice as he can muster. He didn't know how long they had been up in that tree, but she had not looked at him once in that whole time.

She just kept talking.

Every few minutes she'd wait for him to respond to her. But she still refused to look at him.

The cloak she made from the parachute still tightly wrapped around her, hiding most of her face from him, though the redness of her cheeks could be used a beacon to those lost at sea. He wondered if this was the longest time she had been out in the sun since they arrived on the ground.

"Yes? Sorry! I'm annoying you aren't I?! I know I've not stopped talking since we got here! Sorry! I just can't help it! When im nervous I just seem to-"

"T" he tries again, more forcefully this time.

She stops talking when he says her name. But still doesn't look at him.

"Yes?"

"The poison tide. It's gone."

Now she looked at him.

A watery film had spread over her large brown eyes, the gold in them glittering as her unshed tears were caught by the light, she looked as if she were about to break down. Her nerves at an end. And then…

She smiled.

"Oh my god! We did it! We made it! Oh my goodness! We can go back to camp!" she grinned like a child, smacking him in the arm in her uncontainable delight. To his surprise he found his skin stung slightly when she hit him as if it had been administered by someone his own size and not her. But in her obvious excitement he decided he wouldn't hold that small assault against her, though he thought it curious.

He noticed a look of worry suddenly caught her eye.

"Wait, how do we get down!" T looked frantically around for a route down before her neck craned back to the slowly darkening sky. "Oh my god and how long have we been up here! Jasper! He needs medicine! We've got to go!"

And then she jumped.

Her arms flailing and surprisingly managing to grab the branches as she dropped. As soon as she hit the ground she broke out into a dash….

…in the opposite direction to camp.

"T, WAIT!" Bellamy called out to her, only to get the reply, "I CAN'T! I NEED TO GET TO JASPER!"

Bellamy swore ferociously as he leapt from the trees as well, in an attempt to follow, scratching himself on several branches as he fell. "Idiot!" he grumbled, taking off after her as soon as his slightly rotted boots hit the muddy ground, the slight stench in the air the only sign that the acid lake had passed through here at all.

"_**You're going the wrong way!" **_

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

_***Pops head up from behind lounge to see if it's safe to come out***_

_***Awkward cough* Hello guys…so…it's been a while…**_

_**Firstly I'd like to apologise for it being several centuries since ive last posted. It seems hell has almost frozen over so hence I have returned!**_

_**Although I knew where this story was heading…I was lacking inspiration, that feeling where you just want to write! And after randomly logging back on to this site and seeing that this story now at 70 followers! I just had to write another chapter. For you guys! TO begin again!**_

_**And I know this chapter is short, and could have been much better but I just need to get back into the swing of things and I promise things will get far more exciting! I still remember where I wanted to take this story as well!**_

_**So if you don't hate me completely drop me a review or something, otherwise Ill start to think im the last remaining human ;) **_

_**You're support of this story even though its just in its roots is so touching! and I hope you stick around! **_

_**Happy reading guys!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Wisteria Clove **_


	5. Chapter 5

_I've done all I can…and now…we wait. _

T made her way down the ramp of the drop ship and over towards the blazing fire. The teenagers gathered around, sucking up its warmth like leeches, as if it seemed to blaze a thousand times hotter than anything they had ever experienced before.

Which is saying something. On the Ark they literally had the sun as their neighbour.

There were some logs strategically placed around the fire that hadn't been there when she had left that morning. Clearly Bellamy didn't need to hang around camp to have his orders followed. Under him everyone was starting to get things done.

They landed on earth two days ago. It was hard for her to believe they had only been down here for seventy-two hours when she had experienced more in 3 days than she had ever thought she'd get to experience, ever.

She had spent her life in a cell after all. And as far as she had known, that was all she'd ever see in her life. The two-by-three confines of her cellblock.

Her small fists clenched slightly in anger. For some reason whenever the sun went down here, her blood felt like it was at a constant boil. She remembered things and felt things, several times more violently than she ever remembers feeling anything in her life! Maybe it was to do with the moon. She read books, so many books, and some recall the lunacy people suffer when in the presence of a full moon.

It wasn't full tonight. But maybe she felt this way because she wasn't use to its presence at all.

She wasn't sure.

T gave a sharp shake of her head, as if shaking would throw the fury ebbed thoughts out of her mind.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out. _

Her hand unclenched.

As she walked towards the fire she began to pick up on the general hum of conversation around the camp.

"Clarke is a total badass!" One girl exclaimed in awe, flicking her fiery red hair about as she talked.

"I know! The way she risked her life to go get some plant for Jasper! She's, like, amazing!" The girl sitting next to her responded, the small smattering freckles across her nose seeming to come to life as she became more animated.

"And what about Bellamy! I mean, he can hunt and he's totally in charge!"

"Yeah but Clarke knows heaps about medicine and stuff!"

"But Bellamy is the best at knife throwing and did you see him fire that gun! Definitely the coolest person at camp!"

T went and took the spare seat next to them. "Clarke and Bellamy are both pretty amazing people" she said, shooting a friendly smile at the girls. Both of them adjusted their positions to get a look at who was intruding into their conversation. They're expressions far from welcoming.

"And who asked you?" the one with the freckles sneered, her eyes without softness.

T felt herself blush under their obvious scrutiny. Her heart beating slightly faster. _I must have accidently insulted them…oh but what did I say! _It was not untrue to say T had never had the opportunity to practice her social skills. Being in isolation for her whole life, with the expectation of the nanny she had when she was younger, made it harder for her to relate to others. _Maybe I should have introduced myself first! Maybe that's how it's done!_

"Im T by the way" she held out her pale hand for them to shake, as she had picked up as customary when introducing oneself when she had read '_World Politics in the Twentieth_ Century'. "I came down on the dropship just like you guys" she blurted as an afterthought, trying to find anything she could to relate herself to these girls. She retracted her hand slowly after they refused to take it.

"Well duh!" the red head said. "We all did!"

"Wait, aren't you that weirdo who's been wearing the parachute around camp?" Freckles said, wrinkling her nose.

Both girls were now starring at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"No, well y-yes! But I-um oh well- you see! I was j-just-ah" _Oh gosh oh gosh! What did I do now! I knew I would say something stupid. I should never of come out here! _T could feel her face heating up, and this time the sun was not to blame, this was embarrassment.

_I should just crawl back into the cabin of the drop ship and never both anyone ever-_

"There you are" T flinched as she felt a sturdy mass drop down beside her. A slab of bark with several slices of meat were being shoved toward her, and she gingerly took it. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

_For me? Why would he be looking for me? All I do is cause trouble…_

T found her mouth was too dry to respond. The other girls didn't have any trouble.

"Hi Bellamy!" they chorused, with pretty smiles on their faces. He glanced over at them, a small smile on his face.

"Hey there Rebecca," he nodded towards the red head, "Evie". The girls tittered.

T was watching him now, her mouth slightly agape as their eyes met. He nodded at her, before wrapping his large hand around her bicep. "I'm going to have to steal T away for a moment if that's okay with you guys"

Rebecca and Evie looked at each other before giggling out their approval of the idea. Bellamy smiled as they left, pulling her along with him. They only made it a couple of metres away before she heard Rebecca snicker "keep her!"

T felt a pang in her chest. _That definitely didn't go well at all..._

She didn't even realise Bellamy had directed her into the crash cabin until he sat her down on one of the only seats still intact.

"You knew"

T blinked up at him. _What…what was he talking about?_

Seeing her confusion he elaborated. "You knew about the acid lake"

_Ohhhhh…. _"No," she shook her head "I didn't."

He gestured to himself with his hands. "Then why am I still alive?"

T was not in the mood for this. She wasn't quite sure…but she thinks her feelings might be hurt. Not having much experience in social situations she wasn't completely sure about this diagnoses…but at the same time, she didn't know how else to explain it.

A small pang in her chest.

There was no rhyme or reason for it.

And it started right after she began talking to those two girls, who clearly weren't receiving her well.

She was definitely upset.

"If you must know," she exclaimed, crossing her arms hesitantly "when you threw that knife and you missed I knew something was up, because you're _BELLAMY BLAKE_! You never miss! So therefore I ascertained something must be wrong with the tree. I searched it for anomalies and ta-da! I realised that the tree develops an evolutionary protective layer that is as tough as steel, and protects it against the poison. This special layer only went up so high though, so it could be assumed that above that point the protection was no longer needed, and it became a safe zone." T let out a massive breath. "That's all I did! Nothing special. A blind man could have seen it."

There was a pause between them.

"Am I blind?" Bellamy finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you, if you thought I was blind"

"Well…" T tilted her head to the side, taking a step towards him and taking his face in her hands. Bellamy flinched when her cool palm touched his face. She moved his head down, so she could look directly into his eyes. "Your pupils seem to be reacting well to the level of light present in the room, slightly larger than I would have thought necessary, but certainly nothing wrong with them. If you were blind there would be little change in the statuary position of pupil and iris. Plus" she shot him a goofy grin as she stepped back, pleased with the results of her examination "I don't think a blind man would have nearly such good aim."

Bellamy was not smiling, nor was he frowning. He wore such an incredulous look on his face she wasn't sure what to think. Until he spoke.

"No, he wouldn't. So I am not blind" he said slowly and deliberately "and you are not stupid."

"I don't understand what the correlation betwee-"

"T, for someone so smart, you are really thick" _There's that pang again. That wave of hurt. _

"I'm sorry…I'm being a nuisance again…I seem to bother everyone I talk to…" her face crumpled, her upset clearly visible. "I should-"

"No, you're not getting what I'm saying" Bellamy grunted exasperated. "You are special, T! The whole hunting party today would have been dead had it not been for you. Anybody wouldn't have noticed it. Just you"

"Bellamy…" she sniffed, unable to understand why he was being so nice to her.

"Yeah?" he grunted, one hand rubbing his tired brow.

"A-are you being nice to me because we are friends?"

He removed his hands so he could look at her straight in the eye. "I'm saying this to you because it's the truth. No other reason"

She nodded solemnly and began walking past him towards the little corner of the ship she had claimed as her own. "I've never had friends. I've only even known one living soul my whole life, besides my father. I-I don't know how to talk to people. I t-tried with those girls out there" T felt a small bud of water trickle down her cheek. She couldn't help it. "but they didn't like me. I don't know why…I must of done s-something to-"

She was interrupted by a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you're talking about those girls out there, then you're wasting your tears. Those kind of girls don't care about others. They don't care about anything that doesn't benefit them. Don't measure yourself by their standards. Just be who you want to be" he's gazing at her rather intently now. When he realises this he takes a step back, scratching his dark hair awkwardly. "That's what I would tell my sister, anyway" he grumbles as an afterthought.

T sits in the small space she has claimed as her bed, and pulls one of the bright orange blankets up to her chin. Her trademark goofy smile envelopes her face and even in the darkness of the cabin the gold in her eyes shines. "Thank you, Bellamy."

He nods at her, his lips quirking up slightly at the edges in response to her own silly grin. "Now if you stop being crazy, I can ask you what I wanted to"

"Oh yes! Sorry! Anything I can do to be useful!"

"That's what I was hoping to hear. You're good with plants yeah?"

"I guess! I've read all fifty-nine books regarding flora that were on the Ark" she replied excitedly, a dreamy look crossing her face, as it did every time she even thought about books.

"Tomorrow I need you to begin collecting plants we can eat. We won't be able to have meat every day, hell, maybe not even every week! We need something else as a backup. Something that keeps."

"Right! I can do that! For sure! Oh how exciting! A proper purpose in life! You know, I've never been given any responsibility for anything before!"

"You'll do fine, T" he quickly interjected, knowing enough about her by now that a thought of self-doubt is always mere seconds away.

"I hope so" she murmured putting her had back against the jumper she had piled up beneath her, acting as a pillow. She didn't realise how tired she was until right now. The day had really taken it's toll on her body.

She heard shuffling and knew that Bellamy was heading for the door of the drop ship. Probably heading off to his own tent. There's a pause in his steps as if he's contemplating something.

He whispers a few words and then he leaves.

T was lying so far away that there should have been no way she could have heard him. Yet, as it came across as if he was whispering it right into her ear.

_Thanks for today_

"You're welcome, Bud" she yawned, shutting her eyes and drifting off, letting the cool air of the night refresh her hot skin and soothe her into what she hoped would be an undisturbed sleep.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

_**HELLO LOVELIES. **_

_**Here is another update for you! I know I know! Still nothing too dramatic is happening, but im still sowing the seeds. There are hints in this chapter of things that will come later! But I don't want to spoil them just yet! But next chapter I think I'll put it in his point of view, just to mix things up a bit. Or maybe a mix of the two I'm not sure!**_

_**Im so happy you guys haven't abandoned me, and still dropped me a few reviews 3 you guys are the absolute best! **_

_**And to Little Bucky, who inquired why I changed the acid fog into an acidic liquid, I decided to that because I wanted it to be something that T could deduce the danger of and prove her worth and let her quirky intellect shine! IN saying that the Acid Fog is not going to be completely no existent in this story. But just in that notion I wanted it to be an acid river…Atom is still alive as well haha which is a small twist. But nothing much!**_

_**Anyway im off to bed. I adore you all! Read and Review and tell me what's up!**_

_**Happy reading guys!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Wisteria Clove **_


End file.
